super_good_feelingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet sweet
azul; ai minha cabeça , sera aonde eu estou red; tudo bem com voce? azul; quem é voc?E e que lugar é esse red; não tenha medo, eu também não sei que lugar é esse todos nos três acordamos aqui e não temos lenbraças de como chegamos aqui red; alias essa é a rosa verde e eu sou o vermeçho azul; eu sou o azul, e então alguma ideia de como sair daqui red; algumas mas cha tentamos de tudo aquela porta ela não abre parece que esta trancada, as paredes são muito grossas para conseguismo quebralas, azul; espere acho que tem alguma coisa no meu bolso, ele tira uma chave rosa; voce tinha uma chave e não disse nada azul; não, eu so senti agora que tinha algo no meu bolso verde; que tal tentar abrir a porta ele tenta e a porta abre. red; cuidado pode ter algum tipo de armadilha amarelo; armadilha, acho que voce anda assitindo filmes de mais red o segura e fala pare não va amarelo; porque não deveria ir? não seja idiota não tem nada lá e eu não pretendo ficar aqui pra sempre verde; deixa cara ir, eu to contigo irmão ele fala com o amarelo amarelo sai se vira e fa\la; veja nada aconteceu, então ele é cortado em fatias todos assutam 2 red; viu oque voce fez, olha só olha bem prara ele verde; eu sinto muito eu sinto muito, como eu ia saber azul; cara que loucura rosa; agora nós sabemos oque nos espera azul; tudo bem e agora como vamos sair daqui red; deve aver algun detector de movimento ou peso que ativa a armadilha red tira a camisa, vou jogar isso no chão quando ele joga a camisa as laminas não parace red; bingo, a armafilha é ativada por peso, azul; e como vamos passar red; a flecha azul; como? red pega a flecha red; vamos usar nossas roupas como corda vejam ele atira a flehca na parede e pendura a corda assim eles atravessam para o outro lado 3 azul; o corredor parece seguro red; que tipo de lugar é esse, essas paredes não parecem tão grossa e o som que elas fazem paracem que são ocas vee; minha nossa red; oque foi? verde; caranba olha isso rosa; é uma mulher parece que esta viva verde; vamos deixar ela ai red; ficou louco temos que tirar ela dai verde; escuta ela pare4ce ferida, pensa bem ela so vai nos atrasar red; oque aconteceu com você , e se fosse sua mãe ou irma voce a deixaria em um lugar como esse? verde; mas não é azul; calma gente vamos tirala tudo bem, fe; aonde estou, não toquem em min não toque em min azul; oque calma não vamos fazer mão a niguem fe; tire suas macho de min seu masco nojento red; macho? verde; voce é feminista? fe; sim, e quem são voces? porque me trouxeram aqui verde; não trouxemos voce aqui sua femea rsrs também não sabemos porque estamos aqui red; ei deixa eu te ajudar a levantar fe; me deixe em paz eu não preciso de ajuda de homen nenhum verde; legal, feminazi sendo feminazi. fe; qual é o seu poblema qcomigo verde; nada so acho sua ideologia idiota fe; porque se sente incomodado com uma presença feminina forte que não se curva a voce verde; escuta aqui dona maluca, me provoca para ver oque acontece azul; ei gente espere ai red; oque foi azul; escuta rosa; é um barulho de batidas, parece vir do final do corredor red; vamos ver oque é 4 azul; vem daqui. ei red me ajude aqui fe vai e bate na porta e ela abre azul; tambem serve preto sai correndo e segura as pernas do \azul red; caranba quantas pessoas tem nessa casa preto; por favorme tire daqui, por favor me tire daqui red; tudo bem nos vamos te ajudar, quem é voce preto; eu, eu, eu, sou preto, eu sou o engenheiro que costruiu esse lugar.